Changes
by Melephunk2010
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2011 and Aaron pulls out all the stops to prove himself to Jackson. - Contains mild/moderate language
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**Description: It's Valentine's Day 2011 and Aaron is determined to prove himself to Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Emmerdale/ITV**

**Warning: Contains some mild/Moderate language**

**Originally meant to be one-shot, Ideas kept flowing so it's a full length fic!**

* * *

"Paddy!" Aaron whined as he flopped down on one of the chairs in the Vet's surgery. "You have to go out!"

"Aaron I've been working flat-out all morning I've got to be on call this afternoon aswell! Rhona's already exhausted cause the baby kept her up all night kicking the life out of her."

"I'll give you 30 quid to get of my way for the evening!"

"What is going on Aaron? Why are you so eager to get rid of us? And don't tell me it's because you're bringing Jackson round cause I saw the two of you having a slanging match this morning!"

"Yeah well I'm a muppet and I wanna say sorry to him! Paddy come on! I made a right balls-up of his birthday and I don't want him thinking I've forgotten Valentine's Day! I'm so close to losing him Pads and I don't want to!"

Paddy sighed and rubbed his forehead "You two are as bad as each other! How are you gonna win him round? What makes you so sure he's going to come round?"

"I'll worry about that when I get to it. IF I ever get to it! Paddy please? Come on I don't ask for much!"

"Are you trying to say that me and Rhona will cramp your style?" Paddy teased raising his eyebrows.

"No I just...Yes!" Aaron sighed

"Well just for that little remark, you can make it £50. We'll go to the B&B."

"I'll give you £100 if you stay the night!" Aaron laughed

"Don't push it! You know you haven't got £100 to spare for us just like that!"

"Well no I haven't actually and I'm glad I talked you round cause I've already got mine and Jay's dinner in."

"Oh yeah? Ready meal from Leyla's is it?"

"Nope. I'm cooking."

"Aaron, I love you, but you're the only person I know who can burn baked beans."

"That wasn't my fault it was that twatting microwave!"

"Language, Aaron!"

**eeeee**

Jackson sighed as he slammed the door shut on his van. Aaron really frustrated him sometimes. A simple gesture from Jackson, a Valentine's card that was waiting for Aaron on his arrival to work caused the biggest argument they had ever had. It didn't help matters that Aaron was so stubborn and put on that silly bravado whenever Cain and Ryan were around.

He shuffled his way back to Dale View, the house that he shared with Andy and Ryan. He was stopped from entering by Leyla, who came rushing out of the shop

"Jackson! Hold on!" She screeched, rushing towards him in her high heels clinging onto what seemed to be a bouquet of roses. "These came for you." she smiled, handing them over.

Jackson was impressed. He even felt himself welling up as he accepted the bouquet from Leyla.

"He's never bought me flowers before.." Jackson whispered.

"Maybe it's his way of apologising to you? There was a card that came with it by the way." Leyla smiled, rummaging in her cardigan. She pulled out the blue envelope and handed it over to Jackson. Jackson smiled at her gratefully and tore the envelope open, his eyes quickly scanning the card.

"Was that a tear I saw there Mr. Walsh?" Leyla teased. "Come on then, what does it say?"

"It says _"Jackson, I hope by now you are holding those roses I got for you. There's 12 there Jay, 11 real ones, and 1 plastic one. I will love you til the last rose dies. Aaron xxx_"."

"Awwww!" Leyla gushed "That's so sweet! David would never do anything like that for me!"

Jackson smiled and put the card back in his pocket. Aaron wasn't forgiven yet, but it was certainly a good start!

**eeeee**

"Paddy! Paddy I need a plaster!" Aaron yelled

"Another one?" Paddy asked, appearing at the door.

"Yes another one!" Aaron snapped "Stop laughing at me!" Aaron scowled.

"I don't know.." Paddy laughed "you're not gonna be happy til you've got one on every finger are you?"

"Well you know me I like things to balance out! Shit Paddy I haven't started the veg yet!"

"Aaron will you calm down? You don't need to do that yet!"

"Paddy I don't want this to go wrong ok?" Aaron sighed, turning his attention back to the pan.

"Well you've certainly set yourself a challenge kid. Everything will be fine! Stop stressing! Me and Rhona are just about ready to leave. Can I trust you not to burn my house down?"

"Argh fuck!"

"What have you done now?"

"Burnt myself!"

"Aaron, listen to me... Stop rushing around, relax..work out your timings and it'll all come together. The more you run around like a headless chicken the more likely you are to cut yourself again!"

**eeeeeee**

Jackson placed the flowers into a vase in the middle of the kitchen table and couldn't help but smile.

"Who are they from?" Andy asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Aaron."

"Aaron? As in Aaron, Aaron? Your Aaron? Aaron as in "Don't go on like an old woman" Aaron?"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, that one!"

"Well.. I never expected Aaron to be into buying flowers!"

"Nor me mate! I think I should send him a text or something, let him know I got them ok."

Just as Jackson pulled his phone out of his pocket, it started to ring. Aaron's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey Aaron. What's that sound? What? Alright calm down I'm coming! Aaron don't touch anything I'm coming over there!"

Jackson hung up and grabbed his tool bag from the floor "Aaron's burst a pipe under the sink, he says the entire kitchen's flooded. I suppose I better go and rescue him!"

"Alright mate. Hope you get it sorted!"

**eeeee**

"Should've been an actor.." Aaron giggled to himself as he placed his phone back into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jackson banged on the door of Smithy Cottage

"Jay It's open!" Aaron yelled

Jackson burst in and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Candles stood on the kitchen table, with Paddy and Rhona's finest plates set at opposite ends of the table. Even a small vase with a single red rose in it stood in the middle of the two burning candles

"Aaron..." Jackson whispered

"I'm sorry about the phone call. I just had to make it sound convincing, after that argument we had, I wasn't sure if you'd come round if I just told you what I had planned." Aaron dipped his head so Jackson couldn't see the blush.

"Hey.." Jackson whispered, placing his fingers under Aaron's chin and lifting the teen's head "This is perfect. Thank you. Although I never had you down for cooking!" Jackson smiled

"Well You know me. Full of surprises! Now get yourself a beer and go sit down in the other room. Dinner won't be long."

Jackson flashed a smile at Aaron and did as he was told. He sat down in the living room and flicked through the channels. He stopped at the music channel when he noticed his and Aaron's song; Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol was on.

"Aaron! Come here! Babe it's our song!"

Aaron appeared at the living room door, watching the video and occasionally looking over at Jackson and smiling. "Can you remember the first time we heard that song? The first time we kissed, properly? God I was so nervous!" Aaron blushed.

Jackson was about to respond but a peircing beep caught both boys attention.

"OH GOD NO PLEASE NO!" Aaron yelled as he reached the kitchen.

Jackson followed him and was devastated to see smoke billowing out of the oven. Aaron opened the oven door and slammed the tray down onto the top of the cooker.

"And you can shut the hell up aswell you prick!" Aaron yelled at the alarm, his voice breaking.

Jackson walked over to the back door and opened it, allowing the smoke to vent through. Aaron turned off the oven and sat down at the table, tears rolling down his face.

"Aaron..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe that was my fault."

Aaron shook his head "No it wasn't. This has all been one huge nightmare from beginning to end! I was planning a trifle for dessert, thought to myself "Hey, Jackson doesn't like custard...I'll be adventurous..Banana Angel Delight might work".. What did I do? Used the wrong chuffing jug to measure the milk so all that went to cock, I got bloody ID'd in Hotten this morning at that wine warehouse so couldn't even get us any decent bubbly! The one time I go out without my ID Jackson! The one fucking time! I really tried Jackson. I mean I really, really tried. I just wanted this to be perfect. Just me and you."

"Aaron..."

"I mess everything up Jackson! Everything! All I wanted to do was make it up to you after acting like a right prat on your birthday! I wanted this to be special so I could prove to you that I love you. Prove to you that I can change and its time I started treating you better. Be a better boyfriend and love you the way you deserve to be loved! ARGH what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Not a thing babe."

"I know it's not exactly the most romantic place in the world, but do you fancy going to the Woolie for dinner? Unless you wanna chew your way through that.." Aaron half-smiled, pointing to what was supposed to be Paprika Chicken.

"I think I'll pass babe. Come on. We'll go to the Woolie. I'll buy."

"No. I want to. This is my night to prove myself to you Jackson."

"You already did when you got me those flowers."

Aaron blushed and ducked his head "You liked them then?"

"No. I loved them. You are so cute at times you know!"

"Call me cute again and I may have to use force Mr. Walsh!"

"Come on you." Jackson smiled. "Marlon's specials await!"

**eeeeeeee**

Both boys entered the warm pub and Aaron was gutted to see it was heaving, and even worse, the karaoke machine in the corner.

Aaron noticed Paddy and Rhona sitting at the table at the back of the pub. He nudged Jackson and handed him his bankcard. "Get what you want babe. I'll have the Steak.. Get a bottle of bubbly too yeah? I'm just gonna have a quick work with Paddy. I won't be long. You know my pin number yeah?"

Jackson nodded and Aaron smiled at him, kissing his cheek before making his way over to Paddy & Rhona.

"He's here.." Rhona smiled, nudging Paddy.

"Ah I feel bad now, making you come out here and having to be witness to what I'm gonna do later..."

"Aaron, I'm not saying this to be horrible, but you know what you're getting into don't you?" Paddy asked

"Yeah Pads. and I appreciate that you care. I know what I'm doing. Jackson's not going to forget this night, I can guarantee it."

"So I take it everything went to plan back at home? The house is still standing isn't it?"

"Yes Rhona everything's fine." Aaron laughed. "You know I think I missed my calling. Maybe I might pack in at the garage and become an actor or something! Now you two, seriously...Don't let on yeah?"

Rhona and Paddy both shook their heads. "Best of luck lad." Paddy smiled, raising his glass slightly

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What was all that about?" Jackson asked as Aaron returned to his side.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Aaron smiled

While they waited for their meal, Aaron and Jackson chatted comfortably. Jackson decided it was time to spice the conversation up a bit.

"Alright Aaron, I've got a question for you. Your top 5 Celebrities you would love to sleep with."

"Jackson!"

"What? Come on! You're bound to like someone Aaron!"

"Alright then... Olly Murs, Tom Daley, Daniel Craig, David Beckham and Shane from Westlife. Happy?" Aaron smiled

"Glad you took the time to think about it!" Jackson laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Go on the Builder Boy, What's yours?"

"I've only really got one. Jared Leto."

"Eww! That little rat-faced one from that rock band? what is it? 30 minutes to Pluto or something?"

"It's 30 Seconds to Mars and he does not have a rat face!"

"He so does! Next you'll be telling me you fancy Robert Pattinson!"

Jackson smiled and made a "Kind-of" motion with his hand

"Oh Jackson!" Aaron held his head in his hands "I'm disappointed in ya!"

"He's fit!"

"Would you leave me for him?" Aaron asked

"God no. I'd never want anyone else but you!"

"Yeah. I'd remember that if I were you."

"What does that mean?"

Aaron instantly looked away "Nothing.."

"Aaron.. What are you up to?"

"Nothing I swear!" Aaron laughed.

Jackson eyed Aaron suspiciously "Hmmmm."

"What?" Aaron laughed

"I don't know..." Jackson replied, continuing the stare "There's just something niggling at me that you are up to something!"

"Jackson! I'm not up to anything! I only brought you here cause I messed up at home! We'd be still sitting there now, eating a bowl of sludge that was once a trifle."

"Well in that case I'm glad you messed up then."

"Hey! I'll get Marlon to poison you."

"You're so full of love aren't you Livesy?" Jackson smiled. Aaron blushed and covered his cheeks as Marlon approached their table with the meals.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jay. ha ha! Day Jay!" Aaron giggled, finding the unintentional rhyme quite funny.

"Think you may need to cut down on the bubbly babe!" Jackson laughed as he clinked his glass with Aaron's.

"Oh no I don't..." Aaron thought as he nervously eyed the karaoke machine.

**eeeee**

Rhona and Paddy were still sat at the table in the bar, it was getting quite busy now, and everyone was having a go at karaoke, singing soppy love songs to their partners.

"Did you bring the earplugs Paddy? Think I'll need them soon.."

"Ssssh! Keep it down Rhona! I don't want anyone to overhear."

"I think it's sweet what he's doing you know. Even if he did purposely destroy about £20 worth of food in the process!"

"Well I suppose he had to make it look convincing didn't he? I'm sure he wasn't as daft to go ahead and do the full meal."

"Well I hope not. And I hope he cleaned up before leaving the house, I'm not doing it!"

"I'll make sure he does it tomorrow."

"Regardless of how what he is planning goes he's not going to be in any fit state to do it!"

"He'll do it, don't worry. I think we're going to see a totally different side to Aaron after tonight."

"Well, for his sake, I hope you're right."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aaron leaned across the table in the pub and started to gently stroke Jackson's hand. Jackson looked into his boyfriend's deep blue eyes and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky eh?" Aaron smiled. This time it was Jackson's turn to blush.

"Don't talk daft!" He smiled.

"No, I'm serious Jackson. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being you."

"Alright Aaron how much have you had to drink?" Jackson laughed.

"Only a little bit! Look I'm serious Jay! I love you. Thanks for making my life better...Actually no, scratch that. Thanks for making my life worth living. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be, I don't even want to think about it. "

"You really do say the silliest things at times! But Thank you." Jackson smiled.

The smile soon disappeared when Jackson saw Carl King enter the pub. He knew deep down Aaron was still fuming about what Carl had done to his Mum, and was praying his boyfriend wasn't going to kick off.

Carl being Carl couldn't resist a dig when he saw Aaron and Jackson "Ah that's nice. What happened to your fingers Aaron?" Carl asked as he noticed several blue plasters on Aaron's fingers. "Catch them in the till did we?"

Aaron said nothing but his grip on Jackson's hand got tighter.

"Carl, leave them alone!" Diane shouted over the bar.

"Hey I'm not doing anything! Just wondering how this little chav can afford all of this seeing as he's on peanuts at the garage!"

"Oh don't get jealous Carl!" Aaron bit back "We all know you're loaded and it's burning a hole in your pocket because you're too damn immature to keep it in your trousers and haven't got anyone to spend it on! Now if you don't mind, I'm having a Valentine's meal with my boyfriend."

"What did you just say to me?" Carl asked, getting angry.

"You heard what I said. Diane can I get another bottle of bubbly please?" Aaron asked, getting to his feet and brushing past Carl.

"Don't ignore me you little shit!" Carl spat, approaching Aaron and squaring up to him. "What did you just say?"

"Back off Carl, alright?"

"What's this? Aaron Livesy turning down the chance to throw his fists about?"

"People change Carl. Unlike you, You'll always be scum."

Carl lost it at that point and swung for Aaron, Aaron ducked out of the way of the blow but heard a thud and the sound of smashing glasses. He looked behind him to see Jackson in a ball on the floor, blood gushing from his nose.

Aaron stared at Carl, shaking his head and turned away, crouching down on the floor to help Jackson.

"I'm sorry babe.." Aaron whispered

"It's ok. I'll be ok."

"Come on." Aaron said, helping Jackson to his feet. "I'll get you cleaned up."

Aaron looked behind him to see Carl being forced out of the pub by Declan and Paddy. He smiled and turned his attention back to Jackson.

"Aaron I think it's broken.." Jackson sobbed as the shock of the situation began to affect him.

"Ok. Let me clean you up a bit first and we'll have a look."

"Well I'm sure you've broken enough noses in your time to be able to tell eh?" Jackson smiled.

"Hey I resent that! Still, I'm sorry."

Aaron led Jackson into the back room of the pub and sat him down on the sofa. Diane followed with a large Brandy.

"Get that down you kid." Diane smiled

"Thank you." Aaron replied, taking the glass from her and downing the drink.

"Aaron I meant Jackson!"

"Oh. Sorry." Aaron blushed

"No worries. I'll get him another one."

Diane left the room and Aaron went about cleaning Jackson up.

"OW!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!"

"It hurts!"

"This really should have been the other way around. I should have just taken that punch. It's cause of me you're in this mess."

"Don't be daft! I'm really proud of you actually!"

"Proud of what? My reaction time?"

"No!" Jackson laughed "For not instigating it, For trying to ignore him and definitely for not hitting him. You really are trying to change aren't you?"

"I said I would, didn't I? Although I am really annoyed at Carl for ruining my plans!" Aaron clasped his hand over his mouth and looked away "Ooops!"

"I knew it Livesy! You had something else planned didn't you?"

"Alright yes! Look I'll be honest with you ok? I've had something firmly planned in my head for ages, before we even had that argument this morning. It's got to happen here though, so I went off on a random one to try to coax you into eventually talking to me, spending Valentine's with me and getting you into this pub!"

Jackson sat back with a bewildered look on his face "Aaron you're really confusing me!"

"Look, if I had just said to you to meet me here, you wouldn't have come."

"You don't know that! So what was all that about back in the house then?"

Aaron sighed and lowered his head "I had to get you round somehow! I was over the moon when you said you would stay despite the fact that I got you there under false pretences. When I was cooking, I thought that you might not want to go to the pub, that you'd just want it to be me and you, you know watch a few soppy films and stuff...So I kinda...sabotaged the dinner."

"So hang on a second.. you were that worried that I wouldn't forgive you after this morning so you sent them flowers, knowing I would have probably text you to say thank you and when you didn't hear from me, you rang me to tell me there was a burst pipe to try to get me round, you then got worried that I'd want to spend a night in with you so you deliberately burnt our dinner, threw a totally oscar-winning performance back in the house just for me to cave in and agree with you that we had to come here?"

"Well it sounds stupid when you put it like that!"

"Aaron, honestly, you really do go about things in the most confusing way!"

"No I don't! I just have a very unique sense of planning.."

"So what is so important that you had to drag me out here?"

"You'll find out...Just not quite yet."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Jackson's POV**

"Come on then, Bruce Wayne, let's get back into the bar before people start talking! They might think we're up to no good in here!"

I laugh and shake my head and hold out my hands for Aaron to pull me up.

"What did your last slave die of?"

"I murdered him. For not taking orders."

"Oh yeah? Hey hang on... Isn't it about time you gave me my present anyway?"

"You can have it later.." I wink, slapping Aaron on the bum as we left the back room and re-joined everyone at the bar.

"Might just have to hold you to that..."

"Oh you'll be holding me alright, Dont you worry about that!"

"Jackson!"

"What?" I ask, fluttering my eyelashes at my embarrassed boyfriend

"Div!" he laughs, bumping shoulders with me. "Hey go sit down, We don't wanna lose our table. I'll get us some more drinks."

Aaron arrives back at the table sometime later with two pints of beer, before he's even sat down he's already drinking his pint at a fast pace. He's drained the glass already and flashes a grin at me.

"Back in a sec!"

I shake my head. He is going to be SO ill in the morning. I turn my attention back to my pint, totally oblivious to what's going on around me. I hear the loud screeching feedback from the karaoke machine and Bob's voice begins to float through the speakers "Alright folks, this is a first! I've only just set up the machine and we already have a volunteer! Whenever you're ready Aaron!"

My head snaps up at the mention of Aaron's name and sure enough he's standing there, now looking extremely nervous, microphone grasped firmly in his hand. He nods at Bob and the music starts up. I recognise it instantly...

Aaron shakes as he lifts the microphone and he keeps his eyes fixed onto the floor.

_How do I,_  
_Get through one night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you,_  
_What kind of life would that be?_  
_Oh, I..._  
_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_  
_And tell me now_

Oh my god. Aaron can sing! I mean I've heard him a few times singing along to the radio when he's in the bath or on his own at the garage but this.. This is in a different league. This is sensational! Everyone in the pub has fell silent and are staring at Aaron in shock. I look around and see Chas standing at the bar, her hand on her heart and tears in her eyes.

_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_?

Woah. He totally nailed that high note!

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_  
_There'd be no sun in my sky,_  
_There would be no love in my life,_  
_There'd be no world left for me._  
_And I,_  
_Baby I don't know what I would do,_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything,_  
_I need you with me,_  
_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_  
_Good in my life?_

_And tell me now,_  
_How do I live without you,_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_How do I live without you baby..._

Tears are making fast tracks down my face now as the song ends and Aaron hands the microphone back to Bob. The entire pub is going crazy, begging Aaron to sing again.

"Oh hell no! Once is enough thanks!" He laughs as he makes his way towards me.

"Jackson, Can you stand up for a second please?"

My heart's in my throat. Surely he doesn;t think I'm gonna get yup there and sing some mushy ballad? I'll tell him right where to go!

I do what Aaron says anyway, and he smiles and reaches out for my hand. I willingly take it and he's looking at me, tears shimmering in those gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"There's nothing more I can really say to you that I didn't sing in that song, but tonight has been the best night of my life and I hope it's been the best of yours. I love you so, so much, and I'm sorry I've been acting like a right prat. I'm sorry I went off on one when I found that card. I can't do it straight away Jackson but I promise you I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"Aaron, you've already made me happier than I could ever be..."

He cuts me off by pressing a finger to my lips. "Just let me finish Jay otherwise I'm never going to get the courage to do this.."

I feel him shudder, and try to pull him close but he backs away. I look at him confused.

"I want you to help me make this night even more memorable..."

He digs through his pockets and pulls something out, keeping his hand firmly wrapped around whatever it was. He shuffles on his feet slightly and then bends down... Oh god... He's going to...

"Jackson... Will you marry me?" He asks, I stare at him, tears flowing down my face. He's holding a white gold ring. Everyone in the pub has fallen silent and all eyes are on me.

"Yes.." I choke out through a sob. "Yes Aaron I'll marry you!"

Aaron jumps to his feet and slides the ring effortlessly over my finger. He kisses me passionately on the lips and pulls away. "I was so scared you'd say no..."

"Oh babe..."

"Now you know why I burnt our dinner!" Aaron laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Was everyone in on this?" I asked

"Pretty much yeah. Just aswell you said yes mate I tell you that. This is our engagement party!"

"I thought it was a Valentine's Party?"

"We've never had a Valentine's party for three years, Jackson" Diane smiled.

"How were you so sure I would say yes, Aaron?"

"Cause you can never say no to me. Puppy eyes and pet lip and you're like putty in me hand."

"Oh am I?" I laugh "Just wait til I get you home Livesy."

"Who says we have to wait?" he grins, running his hand up my leg before standing up and leaving the pub.

Needless to say I wasn't very far behind him! Happy Valentine's Day Aaron!


End file.
